Keep on, Keeping On
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Kise-Centric/No había nada que lo atara a quedarse; dentro de ese pequeño pueblo no había nada que lo obligara a retroceder en sus pasos y cambiar de opinión. Quería una aventura. Quería poder adentrarse a un mundo el cuál él no conocía. Quería, más que nada, que el nombre de Kise Ryouta fuera recordado.


**Notas de Autor:**

Después de...creo que dos-tres años de haber abandonado por completo ésta cuenta, nuevamente me encuentro escribiendo en ella uwu No tengo perdón alguno por simplemente haber tirado todas las historias que tenía escritas así como así so...he aquí, de igual forma, una disculpa de mi parte ;w;

Quizá esto no le suele pasar a nadie, pero, ¿nunca les ha pasado que no importan las ganas que tengan por escribir algo, las palabras simplemente no encajan con lo que quieren transmitir?

No sé :c

Desde hace rato he querido escribir algo, pero no importaba las veces que abría un procesador de palabras o tomaba en manos un cuaderno, simplemente todo lo que escribía no resultaba de mi agrado uwu Quizá mi redacción haya empeorado un poco, siendo que esta se podría considerar mi primer historia desde hace muuuucho tiempo. No exagero, por algo menciono que tengo algo de miedito de haber empeorado uwu

¡Les agradecería todo tipo de comentarios! Por favor, y muchas gracias de antemano.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke NO es de nuestra propiedad.**

* * *

Aquel tren volvería a tomar curso, anunciando con una fuerte alarma su salida. Las personas que todavía se encontraban en la entrada despidiéndose de sus seres queridos comenzaría poco a poco a abordar el tren, tomando asiento y desde ese mismo lugar, buscando el rostro de sus familiares para seguir llorando su partida. Pero, contrario a ellos, una sola persona no haría nada de lo anterior. Solo, se mantendría con su espalda recargada contra la pared, su sombrero cubriendo la mitad de su rostro; indiferente, esperando a que la multitud de gente fuera lentamente desapareciendo de la entrada del tren.

La música que se veía reproducida en su celular era mucho más interesante de escuchar, sus dedos apretando uno que otro botón en lo que encontraba una canción que fuera más de su agrado. Tras haber seleccionado una, volvería a guardar el pequeño aparato en los bolsillos de su pantalón, junto a sus manos.

El reloj de la estación apuntaba que faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro. Cinco minutos antes de la hora en que el tren partiría.

Dedicándole una mirada a todos aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de una sola cosa: a todos, se les iba a extrañar. El pensamiento nomás llegó tras ver las lágrimas de una chica tras despedirse de lo que el creería era su novio o esposo; o quizá también, tras ver a un joven que sostenía en manos una maleta abrazar fuertemente a su madre.

Todos debían partir por una razón—una razón sumamente importante para tener que dejar a alguien amado atrás.

Pero él, ¿por qué se estaba yendo? Realmente no sabía. Simplemente, había algo dentro de él que le impedía el querer seguir en el mismo lugar. Tras haber pasado quince años de su vida en el mismo pueblo, el deseo de poder obtener alguna nueva aventura era aquello que le impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Había personas a las que quería, y que lo querían a él. Claro que las había. Pero eso no importaba en mucho ya; el sentimiento que sentía hacia ellos no era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarse atar al suelo.

El tren nuevamente se encontraba anunciando una nueva alarma, la cual ya marcaba la última advertencia para que todos comenzaran ya a abordar. Con un fuerte chasquido de lengua, tomó la maleta que se encontraba tumbada junto a sus pies. Su caminar fue lento, sin prisa, esperando su turno para ingresar a su vagón correspondiente. La felicidad y tristeza que alguna vez se encontró rodeándole ya no existía, salvo la seriedad de todos los presentes tras haber tomado asiento.

Depositando su maleta en el compartimiento superior de su asiento, se aseguró de que todo se encontrara bien cerrado; terminando, tomó asiento junto a la ventana. Ya no había tanta gente afuera como minutos atrás, notó.

Cerrando la cortina y volviendo a sacar su celular, buscó un nuevo tema, algo que le fuera a llenar más. Algo más fuerte, quizá.

Y, cerrando los ojos, dejó que su aventura en una ciudad, diera inicio.

 **-Keep On, Keeping On-**

 **Prologo**

-No, así no.

Había perdido cuenta del tiempo en que llevaban con la misma toma, a cada rato el fotógrafo encargado diciéndole que la pose que estaba realizando, estaba mal.

Soltando un cansado suspiro, volvió a tomar asiento, cuestionando ahora con la mirada al jefe. Éste le hizo señas con la mano, buscando así transmitir el mensaje del cómo era realmente que quería que se hicieran las cosas. Segundos después, volvió a intentarlo. La postura que ahora se encontraba realizando no era una muy diferente a la anterior, salvo que su brazo ahora estaba siendo recargado contra su rodilla, dejando su cabeza caer hasta usar su brazo de almohada. Su vista estaría justo al frente, viendo el lente de la cámara.

El sonido de la cámara y el flash de la misma iluminaria la habitación, cegándole. Tras varias tomas, el fotógrafo en jefe aplaudiría. Señal, que anunciaba que la sesión del día por fin había llegado a su fin.

Con otro suspiro, perdería toda pose, dejando su espalda ser recargada por completo contra la pared y todo su cuerpo caer aflojerado al piso. Si le hubieran dicho que ser modelo sería tan agotador, quizá, no hubiera aceptado dicho empleo hacía ya unos cuantos meses.

-¡Eso es todo por hoy!- anunciaron.

Y poco a poco, el set comenzó a vaciarse, todos tomando una dirección diferente para seguir con su trabajo.

Pero nadie le había dicho nada a él, haciéndole entender que por ese día, su presencia ya no sería necesaria. Reincorporándose en su lugar y parándose, tomó dirección hacia donde se encontraban los camerinos. Buscó aquel que llevaba en la puerta su nombre, y se adentró. Adentro sólo había cosas básicas: ropa, un poco de maquillaje y un agua. No era la gran cosa en sí, mucho menos un gran espacio, pero orgullosamente podía decir que era suyo.

Tomando en manos el agua, tomó un gran trago. Tenía más sed de lo que realmente creía, notando que le había bajado más de la mitad. Cuando consideró el comenzar a cambiar sus prendas por las que eran suyas (y no esas que le habían prestado para la sesión de fotos) el sonido de golpes contra la puerta llamó su atención, siguiéndole de alguien llamando su nombre.

-Sí, aquí estoy.- dijo, dejando el agua en su lugar.

Una vez adquiriendo permiso una chica ingresó a su camerino, sosteniendo en manos una libreta. La reconoció al instante, siendo que se trataba de la asistente del fotógrafo en jefe.

-Lamento molestarte,- dijo un tanto apenada, aún mientras le hablaba tomando notas en su libreta –nomás venía a decirte que mañana a la misma hora será otra sesión. No llegues tarde.

Y apenas terminó, abandonó el cuarto.

Nuevamente, se encontraba suspirando.

Los días comenzaban a volverse un tanto más complicados; desde los problemas académicos que había estado teniendo hasta el trabajo que se le había estado acumulando. Cuando creía que el día de mañana sería su tarde libre, más trabajo surgía. Pero, ¿acaso servía de algo quejarse? Sabía que no, pero nadie le quitaba el internarlo.

-Maldita sea…- diría bajo su aliento y, a duras penas, comenzaría a cambiarse de ropa.

De camino a casa decidió hacer una pequeña parada en alguna tienda, recordando que la comida que restaba en el refrigerador podría estar ya echada a perder. Aprovechando incluso que aun le quedaba algo de su salario, compró cositas que necesitaba para su departamento, además de comida para calentar para los siguientes dos días.

Sino mal lo recordaba, la quincena ya estaba próxima. En dos o tres días más, quizá; realmente no recordaba en qué día se encontraban. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de pensar en eso.

Doblando en la esquina donde los utensilios de limpieza se encontraban, no logró percatarse a tiempo de que ya había una persona ahí parada, accidentalmente chocando su cuerpo contra el desconocido. Fue tan corto el contacto que sus cuerpos hicieron, y rápida su reacción que apenas y el accidente ocurrió, ya se encontraba disculpando.

-¡De verdad, lo siento!- exclamó un tanto sobresaltado, viendo si la personita no había sufrido de algún daño.

La persona con la que había tenido el accidente se trataba de otro joven, mucho más pequeño que él, pero que aparentaba ser de su misma edad. Cabello azulado, pálida complexión. Una persona normal.

La expresión que el chico llevaba era una de sorpresa, no pareciendo en tanto afectado por el hecho de su torpeza. Recuperando su postura al cabo de unos segundos, el chico habló: -Está bien, no te preocupes.- dijo suave, mirándole directamente.

-Accidentes así le pueden pasar a cualquiera; además –hizo una pausa, nuevamente regresando su mirada a las diferentes marcas de jabones que sostenía en manos –, fue mi culpa.

No entendiendo en mucho su punto, arqueó curioso una ceja, abriendo la boca para comentar algo al respecto; antes de siquiera verse capaz de pronunciar algo, el chico le interrumpió.

-Sigo sin decidir qué comprar; llevo ya rato estorbando en este pasillo.- dijo, esperando así aclarar la duda detrás de su viejo comentario. El joven rubio llevó su mirada los objetos que sostenía en manos, reconociendo uno de ellos.

Embozando una sonrisa burlona, dijo: -Si fuera a tomar la recomendación de un extraño, aquel me parece mejor.- mencionó un tanto burlón, apuntando al que sostenía en la mano derecha. El chico volvió a mirarle, curiosidad reflejada en esos azulados ojos. –Bueno, es el que suelo comprar así que…uhh…- las palabras poco a poco se fueron perdiendo, ya no estando del todo seguro de qué decir.

Pero el joven de azulada cabellera pareció más que satisfecho ante esa respuesta, dejando en que sostenía en su mano izquierda de regreso en su lugar y guardando el recomendado dentro de la canastilla de compras.

-Kuroko Tetsuya.

-¿Huh?

-Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya, mucho gusto.

Poniéndose ahora de frente consigo, el chico se presentó. Había sido una presentación tan inesperada que le sacó un poco de onda, no esperándose algo así.

-Uh…- dijo dudoso, observando esa mano que se le estaba siendo estirada. –Kise Ryouta, el gusto es mío.- tras terminar de decir, estrechó la mano del chico.

Al instante en que separaron sus manos, Kise levantó la mirada para volver a encarar al chico de azulada cabellera, encontrándose con una pequeña sonrisa decorando su rostro.

-Ya no es la recomendación de un extraño; muchas gracias por su ayuda, Kise-san.

Dijo, y girando sobre sus pies, desapareció del pasillo.

No pudo evitar el quedarse parado en el mismo lugar por cierto tiempo. ¿Qué fue eso?, se cuestionó, aún no entendiendo del todo la razón por la cual ese chico le estaba dando su nombre a un completo extraño. Él podría ser todo un acosador y abusar de la información que se le fue dada para hacerle daño…y sin siquiera haber pensado en las cosas malas del mundo, sonriente, el chico le dio su nombre.

Pasando una mano por sobre sus largos y rubios cabellos, Kise suspiró. En parte agradecía el hecho de que el no era ese tipo de personas; como pensamiento gracioso, comenzó a cuestionarse sobre el cómo sería realmente su personalidad si fuera un acosador.

Llenando su mente de varios pensamientos sin sentido, continuó con sus compras. Dejando el recuerdo de aquel chico llamado Kuroko Tetsuya más que enterrado en la oscuridad de su memoria. No valía la pena tenerle presente.

Después de todo, era una persona que jamás volvería a ver; era una persona que no tendría algún tipo de importancia en su vida.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

A comparación de los viejos tiempos, escribir algo más de 1K resulta ya un poco complicado, pero me esforzaré en hacer los capítulos con una decente cantidad de palabras...y sobre todo, actualizar.

He releído ya la mayoría de las viejas historias; ya comencé con la planeación de capítulos. Hay unas con las que tardaré más que otras, y quizá las termine editando por completo al grado de cambiarle unas costas. Pero he aquí los que ya comencé a escribir:

 **Halloween Town**

 **Ash Like Snow**

Son nomás las que ya tengo algo escrito; lo siento, he fallado nuevamente como escritora ;w;

En sí no sé a qué quiero llegar con esta historia, pero tengo más o menos una idea; este nomás terminó siendo mi pretexto para regresar a escribir FanFics de Kuroko no Basket uwu

¡Saludos!

 _ **-CAELUM-**_


End file.
